Party on
by blueskiesandsunshine
Summary: What will happen when Terra's back and the Titans throw a party to celebrate?


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

"Let's party, y'all!"

Terra had finally been de-stonified, so the Titans decided to throw a massive party in their Tower to celebrate. All of their friends, including Titans East, were invited. It was gonna be fun.

"So Beastboy, how'd ya know that covering me in apple pie would bring me back?" Terra asked curiously, picking up a party sausage off the snacks table.

"Lucky guess?"

Power rock tunes blasted out of the stereo, making the room shake, and if you were out walking outside Jump City it would be strange to see a T shaped tower bouncing around on a mini island.

Everyone was having a great time- Cyborg was doing an enthusiastic Tango with Bumblebee, Speedy was admiring his reflection in the punch bowl, and Robin was lurking in a corner, bobbing his head discreetly to the music. Well, as discreetly as you can get having five-foot tall hair. He was hoping Starfire would notice how cool and sophisticated he looked (TerraRocks is not amused!).

However, she was with Raven drooling over Aqualad, much to his annoyance. What was so great about Aqualad anyway? Its not like he's a superhero or anything he thought. Oh..yeah…

BB and Terra were sitting alone, about to kiss when a familiar, annoying voice spoke up behind them.

"Hello Terra. Been a while."

"Get lost Slade!" BB and Terra carried on what they were doing. (TerraRocks is amused!)

Slade was discombobulated (whateva that means). Why was no one running away or screaming in adoration? He was gonna have to come up with another cheesy line, only he couldn't think of one, so he settled for the old evil laugh.

"MWA HA HA HA HAAA!"

Everyone stopped and stared. Then they turned round and carried on dancing/kissing/getting drunk/flirting.

Slade sunk into the depths of depression. He'd gate crashed this party for nothing. But there was no way he was going back home- he'd already got stuck in a traffic jam, bust a tyre, and dodged past 5 security systems to get here. He turned and saw the table laden with vodka, beer, and alco-pops. It was gonna be a long night.

Robin was pissed by this time, and verging into the zone of absolutely hammered. He downed yet another alco pop- apple- his favourite. Suddenly the YMCA came on. Right. Here was a chance to show Starfire how mature and spasticated (oh sorry, _sophisticated_) he was.

("by Starfire he meant Raven!" says TerraRocks.

"Oh no. No WAY." says blueskiesandsunshine)

"Oh my god! I love this song!" Robin jumped onto the nearest table and began dancing, not very well I might add.

"Loser…" muttered Aqualad.

BB and Terra were still kissing after half an hour. They wanted to break the world record.

A very drunk Slade was madly flirting with a shocked Speedy, " Yeah so anyway I've got like twelve pairs of Hawaiian shorts back at my place. Wanna check them out?"

"Finally! Someone loves me who is not myself!" Speedy sighed.

Raven was not amused with the party. It was a pointless event full of drunk/loved up/vain idiots. She left and went slowly back to her room. Finally somewhere where she wouldn't be disturbed. She had a depressing novel just waiting to be read.

She opened the door only to find BB and Terra on her bed. She couldn't shut the door quick enough.

Robin wasn't having such a great time either. Starfire loved Aqualad (who didn't?) and now he was throwing his guts up over the toilet. I don't think he should have drunk that much.

("He belongs to RAVEN!" says TerraRocks. "No way! It's my story! Robin + Star 4eva! Eat ur socks TerraRocks!"-Blueskiesandsunshine)

Starfire came in, wanting to check her reflection. She was sure she had mustard in her hair. "Oh my poor little bungorf! What happened?" She cried in distress at the sight of Robin being sick.

"I'm…okay…" Robin gasped before throwing up again.

"You're scaring me! Don't drink anymore, promise me! I love you Robin!"

Suddenly Robin didn't feel so sick anymore.

"What…." He gaped. "I love you too," he found himself admitting.

(In any other situation they would have most definitely kissed, but given the circumstances, that's just gross. "I have to agree!" says TerraRocks, "Can we kill Slade now?")

("Excellent idea. Him and his Hawaiian shorts will pay…"- Blueskiesandsunshine)

Meanwhile, Slade was becoming more and more pissed. He had a total of 73 vodkas, and one lemonade, and a sip of Raven's herbal tea, which by the way, tasted like Plasmus shit.

The room started spinning, and he could see Speedy's face everywhere. Then he passed out in the broom cupboard.

("Why is he in the broom cupboard with SPEEDY!" says TerraRocks.)

( "Trust me, my dear, you DON'T want to know."- Blueskiesandsunshine)

The next morning, everyone had massive hangovers. Robin and Starfire finally came out of the bathroom; Beastboy and Terra stopped bouncing on Ravens bed (not the rude kinda bouncing you dirty minded people!)

(Yeah, well you can talk Blueskies!" says TerraRocks.)

Cyborg and Bumblebee had one last dance, and Raven was meditating on the roof. It was the only place that was remotely quiet. Cyborg finally managed to get Mas y Menos out of the oven.

And what became of Slade, you ask, young readers? (well maybe not that young)

Lets just be straight about this- his brain exploded from too much alcohol. So don't drink that much ok?

(Mr. Humphrey(teacher of Spanish and social issues)- "This could be you. It's lucky that I have such talented and good pupils like TerraRocks and Blueskiesandsunshine to tell you about it. A for both of you". )

("Slade is dead. WHOOPEEEEE! Now lets get Raven and Robin together!" – TerraRocks)

("Don't even go there…" Blueskiesandsunshine)

(Well at least can we have some more BB x Terra!"- TerraRocks)

Yeah, yeah whatever. BB and Terra got married and so did Rob and Star, and everyone lived happily ever after. Except Slade. But that's just life.

THE END


End file.
